Another HP Story
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: I have permission from ilovemyniece to fix, repost, and continue this story. If you have any questions or comments regarding said actions, please PM ilovemyniece, she will handle any concerns you have. Thank you. -fnk
1. Chapter 1

Another HP Story Ch. 1

A/N: Okay, the author gave me the rights to this story so that I could continue it and make changes where needed. They are needed, as you can see from the original postings of this story. I will be fixing grammatical and spelling errors as well as adding in things that were left out from the original script, which I have, that I feel should have been added in the first place.

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned that you recognize in this story are JK Rowling's, not mine, the idea, plot, and OC's belong to ilovemyniece.

"Now, remember what I told you, Lily." Harry was saying when it was almost time to board the train.

"I know, Dad! No dueling, going into the forest, staying up late, eating candy 3 hrs. before my bed time, and everything else I'm not supposed to do. Can I go now?" said the small girl, impatiently reciting her father's words while her mother said goodbye to her brothers.

"Lily, do you know what could happen if you're not careful?" Harry said, kneeling before his only daughter and youngest child.

"Dad, I have to go! I love you!" she said giving her father a quick hug and joining her cousin, Rosie. Harry was still standing there when the train disappeared.

"Who does she remind you of?" Ginny said, the mother of his children and love of his life, as she slipped her hand in his, and he looked down at her.

"Who?" Harry asked, confused, as her face was unreadable.

"I'll let you think on it." she said conspicuously as they joined the rest of the parents who were leaving the platform.

"She does not act like me! I would never talk to your parents like that." Harry said, amazed that she would say that about him.

"No, but those are my parents, not yours." she said leading him away.

"I wouldn't talk to my parents like that. I would have more respect for them than that." Harry said as they waited to go through to the Muggle platform.

"But you grew up without any parents." Ginny said matter of factly.

"That's true." Harry said as they left platform 9 3/4.

A/N: Gosh this crap had a lot of mistakes. I don't know how anyone reviewed this trash with positive thoughts. If you're reading this, ilovemyniece, you suck at writing. Good ideas, just suck at writing them down. You took English class for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the actual chapter 1. It's better than the preview, because now I actually have a plot to go on. The characters mentioned in this story are J. K. Rowling's not mine, only the OC's are mine.

"Rosie! Where are we going?" Lily said as she struggled with her trunk. Her cousin had told her to sit in the same compartment as her and her friends."Rosie, where are we going?" she repeated. Her cousin was so like her Aunt Hermione. 'Rosie never tells me anything.' Lily thought. "I asked where we are going!" she said desperately.

Her cousin just replied, "You'll see." and kept on walking without looking back.

Lily looked behind her as some boys ran towards her. When she looked back at her cousin she was gone. She looked into the compartment next to her to see if she could find Rosie. Instead, she saw a beautiful blond haired boy laughing and coming out of the compartment. The sudden sound of the sliding door made Lily stumble back and fall over her trunk and hit her head on the side of the train.

"Oh, here, let me help you up." The boy said, offering his hand to help her. Lily looked up and thought 'And so the angel speaks to the injured young lady whom he has fallen madly in love with… What book is that from?'

"Scorpius Malfoy, what have you done to my cousin?!" Lily looked toward the voice that sounded strangely like Rosie. 'It is Rosie!' "Come on Lily. Let's get you off the floor." When Lily looked she saw the boy had disappeared. Rosie helped her up and drug her trunk into a compartment a little down the train. When she entered, she immediately saw Hugo, Al, James and a girl she did not know.

"Hey, sis, come sit." James said. Lily went to sit beside him, while the girl was on his other side. Practically sitting in his lap, she was so close to him, she noticed disgustedly.

"You must be Lily. James has told me so much about you. She's much cuter than you made her out to be." said the dumb blond.

"And who are you?"Lily said, sarcastically.

"She's, um, she's, well, she's m-my friend."James stumbled over himself to get that lie out.

"I'm his girlfriend." the girl said, rolling her eyes at James' attempt to lie to his little sister.

"I meant your name, genius." Lily retorted, unimpressed.

"Oh! Olivia Cullen!"She said, positively beaming.

"Cullen? You mean the vampire? Oh, this is great! I'm gonna tell Dad!" Lily said ecstatically.

"No! You can't tell Dad!"James said, practically pleading with his sister.

"Do you have collateral?"Lily said, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, a black eye if you tell." James said an equally evil gleam in his eye.

"So, anyway, you're a vampire? Do you suck people's blood?" Lily said dismissing her brother's comment.

"When they get on my nerves." Olivia said, smiling so Lily could see her fangs.

"So how's your head?" said a voice from the door.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Rose said standing up.

"Don't you know how to be nice to a guest?" Scorpius said, taking a step towards her.

"You're no guest of mine." Rose growled, looking him up and down in contempt.

"Whatever. See ya later, princess." Scorpius said to Rose and left.

Rose just slammed the door and sat down, her mood diminished by the conversation she'd had with Scorpius. Lily thought it was odd that she disliked him so much.

"Who was that jerk?" Lily asked, looking around at everyone.

"That was Scorpius Malfoy, and yes, he is a jerk." Rose said and flipped her long, curly, red hair over her shoulder with a huff.

"He's only a jerk because he gets better grades than you." Hugo said with a chuckle.

"That's not the only reason! It's also because he's a… James, what did your Mum call your Dad?" Rose asked as she came up blank for an insult suitable for Scorpius.

"I don't know… A man-whore? But she was only teasing him; I don't think she was serious…" James trailed off when Rose held her hand up to silence him.

"Accepto problemo, James, that's what it was. Scorpius must have had what? Twenty girlfriends last year?" Rose asked them at large.

"Then that's not it, because Dad only had two girlfriends, Mum told me, one was an Asian girl by the name of Chang, and the other was my Mum." James said defensively.

"Wrong, because, theoretically, your Dad had three girlfriends." Rose said in her know-it-all voice she had inherited from her mother, to all of her cousins' annoyance.

"Oh, really, than who was the third?" James said, getting angry now as his Weasley temper started to surface.

"According to Rita Skeeter's old Daily Prophet entries, it was my mother." Rose said, a challenging look about her body language.

"Sod off, Rose Weasley, you know that's not true! I don't know why you even read, much less actually believe, anything that stupid woman said about any of our parents! She's a nutter and so are you!" James said furiously, standing up in front of her intimidatingly.

"I most certainly am not!" Rose said as she stood up to match James' height, inch for inch. "Plus, I never said I believed anything that troll of a woman said about anything, so back down, before I make you!" Rose said as she took out her wand, James only a second behind her with his own.

"Whoa, if this is what Hogwarts is like, I sure can't wait to get there, such drama." Lily said with an appraising whistle. After a minute of everyone staring at her, they all burst out in laughter as Rose and James put their wands away, and sat back down, all animosity towards the other forgiven and forgotten.

"Lily, you'd better go get changed, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Rose said as she and the rest left the compartment.

E/N: Okay, so I'm not sure what else I can do with this, but I added in some deleted material. Hope you like it better like this.

-fnk


End file.
